role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
King Joe Sigma
King Joe Sigma is a is a giant alien robot controlled by Baltan Omega, and a role-play character used by Fr0stfur. Personality King Joe Sigma is sort of like King Joe Black. He only speaks in beeps, but unlike King Joe Black, is expressive with them all the time...or at least however much expressive you can be with only beeps. History Debut: The Minimalist King Joe Sigma's first appearance was when Baltan Omega came into the city Ultra Nyan lived in. Baltan Omega began to relentlessly shrink everything in the city with beams from his claws, and when everything was shrunk, he sent in the giant robot King Joe Sigma to destroy the remains as a message to the humans. Little did Baltan Omega know, Ultra Nyan was in the city and would stop King Joe Sigma. Before King Joe Sigma could do anything, Ultra Nyan suddenly size-shifted behind him, grabbing the giant mecha and flying up. As King Joe Sigma tried to break free, Ultra Nyan dropped him off at a deserted clearing, giving the two a non-populated area to fight in. Beeping furiously at Ultra Nyan, King Joe Sigma charged at the space feline. As King Joe Sigma neared him, Ultra Nyan used his Nyan Jump to fly right over him, making the evil mech ram right into a mountain. Enraged, King Joe Sigma sent Electric Energy Lightning Bolts at Ultra Nyan, but the cat Ultra gracefully dodged them with his Nyan Dash. Next, Ultra Nyan blasted King Joe Sigma with his Mankiumu Ray! As Ultra Nyan sent another Mankiumu Ray at the alien mech, King Joe Sigma used his Electric Energy Shield to rebound it back. Ultra Nyan dodged, but he couldn't damage King Joe Sigma! According to King Joe Sigma, he was doomed, but King Joe Sigma isn't always right. Ultra Nyan picked up King Joe Sigma with his telekinesis and slammed him into the ground. When the mech was down, his Electric Energy Shield gone, Ultra Nyan used telekinesis to slam a boulder down on him. However, in mid-air, the boulder transformed into a bomb that exploded on King Joe Sigma, breaking through his Pedanium Armor. Beeping in fear, King Joe Sigma said how he would be back before turning into his Separation Ships and fleeing, leaving Ultra Nyan's city without any damage. Abilities *'Electric Energy Lightning Bolts' - King Joe Sigma can create and fire two separate blue lightning bolts of electrical energy from the two knobs of plate on top of his face/forehead, his chest and anywhere while being four ships. As they fire, the bolts will come together and combine into one, forming large, strong, missile-strength energy bolt of electricity. *'Separation Ships' - King Joe Sigma can become four different ships at will and allow him to fly through the air at fast speeds, each capable of swimming, flying, and shooting energy bolts. He's been shown to do this in less than a second, and reforming at the same speeds also in just a few seconds. While in this form each King Joe attack ship can fire homing missiles, smoke trails with messages, and a missile-strength bolt of electricity. *''Pedanium'' - King Joe Sigma's body is made up of a special metal armor called Pedanium, a type of alloy used by Alien Pedan. The metal is extremely strong and being completely impervious to all but the strongest attacks, even Ultraseven's Eye Slugger. This also gives him enough strength to toss opponents by simply countering their moves. *'Electric Shield' - King Joe Sigma can surround it's body in a shield of energy, capable of blocking attacks like Ultraseven's Emerium Ray, and zapping foes on contact. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Flying Characters Category:Male Personality Category:TV Show Character Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Mecha Category:Aliens Category:Low Intelligence Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Genderless Category:Neutral Evil Category:Minor Villains Category:Characters (Fr0stfur)